The never found love
by Munchie101
Summary: Suzu Momomiya and Tomi Shirogane (both my OC's) both have hidden feeling for each other. How will they express them? (Only chapter 1, all Tmm charaters execpt for my Oc's are Not mine!)
1. Chapter 1

_(Why… why out of all of the girls in the world, why did he have to like her?)_

It was a quiet day at café mew mew. Suzu Aoyama, (or Suzu Momomiya if you want to use Ichigo's last name, age 14), was doing her daily shift of 9 hours. Why 9 hours you ask? Well, you can blame her boss, Tomi Shirogane, (Ryou's son, age 16), who makes her work 24/7. Every day. Well, she couldn't go wrong with being paid 15 yen per hour. But, she would rather eat a basket of poisonous snakes then work with the devil from hell. Well, he didn't really work. He watched her slave around from the corner. Like he did every day. But today was different. While Suzu was saying goodbye to her friends from America, Tomi stood there, thinking to himself.

"_I can't like her! She's the baka that I tease! Get it together, Shirogane_!" He scolds himself. Just then, he gets a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, to see a smirking Suzu with her hands on her hips.

"Shirogane!" She says slyly. "Akasaka-san said I can help him bake for the rest of the day! Isn't that great!"

"Hm… I wonder if food made by baka strawberry here will even be edible." He says with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Hey!" She says frowning. "I'm a great cook!" The truth was, she wasn't lying. Tomi had a piece of a leftover cake she made a couple of days ago. It had good flavor and texture. But he didn't want to admit it.

"Sure. Now go on, I don't mind, but I might dock your pay!" He says flicking her nose.

"You will never! No fair!" Says, putting a fist in the air, then stomping off into the kitchen. Tomi the grinned and sighed at her.

"She's just like her mother." A voice from behind says. It's his father, Ryou. Tomi looks up at him, then looks at the kitchen. HE sighs.

"Dad, I don't know why, but I think I'm falling for baka here." He says, blushing a rosy pink. His father pats him on the back.

"Yo, It's okay. I understand." He says with a chuckle. "I would tease Ichigo, her mother, all the time when we were your age. It would annoy her as hell. But she never went along with it, so it made it harder for her."

"It's the same with her. But I don't know why, but I think she… kinda enjoys it… and to think about it, she gets cute when she is flustered. Ah, I'm loosing my mind."

"Well son, your falling for a Momomyia. And just like her mother, she can't take things seriously. But don't laugh at her, she has gone through a lot in the past. Wait, I didn't tell you what happened with her, did I?"

"No, what happened?" Tomi's voice sounded worried.

"It happened 4 years ago. Suzu was only ten, and had major emotion problems. Her father always worked, so she never saw him. And Ichigo, she always helped Suzu, but nothing worked for her. Ichigo finally gave up, and asked Keiichiro if he could take care of her for a while. He agreed, but they always visited. I also too visited, but you never came with me. You would always want to stay with Lettuce-er mom. And on one day, while Suzu played inside with the cat, all the adults were drinking tea. Suddenly, they heard a scream, and rushed in the house. There, they found Suzu on the ground, bleeding hard from her back. They found a knife next to her, and also a man with dark black hair and brown eyes. That man… was her father."

Tomi was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"I rushed over to aid her, and I almost got stabbed myself. Luckily, Keiichiro grabbed the knife from him and stood him up. Ichigo rushed to the phone and dialed 911. The police came and arrested him, while Suzu was rushed to the hospital. She turned out okay, but suffered in depression. From that day on, she has tried to forget about Aoyama, but the memory still haunts her. But, she needs the support, Tomi."

"I never knew… I feel so bad about what happened. Should I stop teasing her?" Tomi asks, disappointment shining in his eyes.

"Tomi, are you crazy?" Ryou says, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "No! Of course you shouldn't stop. But make sure it doesn't get too out of hand.

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it a lot." Tomi says, smiling. Ryou walks away, leaving Tomi to rush to his room, or, Ryou's old room. Meanwhile, In the kitchen…

"Uncle Keiichiro, where's Ayato and Tomi?" Suzu asks curiously.

"Ayato with Aunt Zakuro. But I don't know where Tomi is, but Uncle Ryou is in the lab. You might want to ask him." Keiichiro says smiling. "If you need him now, just go. I'll put the cake in the oven."

"Thanks Keiichiro! I thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suzu shouts running down towards the lab. "UNCLE RYOU!" She shouts throughout the room.

"Man, you don't have to be so loud." Ryou tells the panting Suzu. "_God damn, She is just like her mother_." He thinks to himself. "What do you need?"

"Ano…oh yeah! Do you know where Tomi is?" She asks.

"He's in his room. Why do you ask hm?" Ryou says, plastering a curious smirk across his face. "You like him don't you!"

"Whaaa?! N-No! Well, I-if I did, would that be such a problem?" Suzu says, blushing a crimson red.

"So you do!" Ryou says, now a full, rare smile is across his face is shown. "Aww, ichigo's little daughter is falling for my son! Wait until I tell Tomi!"

"DON"T YOU DARE! MY LIFE WILL OFFICIALLY OVER THANKS TO YOU!" Suzu shouts, blushing an even darker red.

"Aww come on Suzu, do you really think I would tell him?" Ryou says laughing. "Wow, you are so paranoid. Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Thanks Ryou!" Suzu shouts back at him, rushing up to his room.

"Suzu wait! I think he's bu-." Of course, she doesn't hear him. She's already halfway up the stairs.

"SHIROGANE!" She shouts very loudly. She knocks on his door. "Shirogane, open up!" She hears the shower running.

"Oh, then I wait for him!" Suzu says to herself. She enters the room, and sits up next to the bathroom door. It seems like forever, but the shower finally turns off, and she hears the door unlock. She starts to stand up, when she gets tompled over by the exiting Tomi.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Tomi shouts, falling on top of Suzu. "BAKA?! What are you doing in MY BEDROOM? Oh I get it. You just couldn't resist seeing me, especially when I'm shirtless."

"Get off me! HENTAI! PERVERT! Hell no!" Suzu shouts to him. "Now can you please put on some clothes?!"

"Well, if you wouldn't stalk me this much, then maybe I would." He says, giving her a smug smile.

"I wasn't stalking you! I simply came to ask you a question!" She says pushing him off of her. "Thanks anyway. I'll just ask Keiichiro."

"No! D-don't go." Tomi says, turning away so she couldn't see him blush a rosy pink. He grabs a red bathrobe and some boxers. He quickly puts them on . "What did you need, Suzu?"

She was shocked. He had never, in his life, called her by her first name.

"Ano… I was wondering, since my parents are away on a business trip for a couple of days… could I stay at the café, until they come back?" Suzu asks, blushing a crimson red.

"No." He simply says.

"Whaa? Oh okay." She says head down, looking at the floor.

"Geez baka, I was only kidding. Of course you can stay." Tomi says, flicking her nose. "If you want, we can walk to your house and get clothes."

"Really? Oh thank you Shirogane!" She says, embracing him in a tight hug. He is shocked at first, but then wraps his arms around her.

"Oh, so I see the two lovebirds are actually getting along!" A voice from behind says. "_Crap_", the both think. It's Ryou.

"We're not _**IN LOVE**_ dad!" Tomi says, now blushing even deeper.

"Oh yeah son. I believe you so much, but it's kinda hard with you blushing blood red across your face." Ryou says, chuckling. Suzu quickly pushes away Tomi. It's even possible that she was blushing an even deeper red than he was.

"That's not even possible! You really think I could fall in love with this baka?!" Tomi shouts.

"Yeah! Wait…hey!" She says punching him on the shoulder. Ryou can't help but laugh. But then, uh oh. It's Ai, Pudding's younger daughter (Age 8).

"Ooo, Suzu-onenchan and Tomi-oniichan are a cute couple na no da!" She shouts, fist in the air.

"A-AI!" Suzu says running after her, she quickly trips Suzu causing her to land in the arms of dear Uncle Ryou. "Thanks, Ryou." She replies, getting up. Tomi then looks away, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about Ai. I'll handle her, but I'll leave you two _alone". _"Oh no. He couldn't of said that word. Alone?! With the devil from hell?!" Suzu thought, clearly nervous. Just then Ryou closes the door, and locks it. Great. Now they were truly stuck in there.

"Ano… I'm sorry for this… Shirogane…" She says, tears coming to her eyes. He walks over, and wipes the tears off her eyes, and then he hugs her. For the first time.

"Please don't cry." He says, pulling her chin up. Their eyes meet. Her bright green eyes, sparkly from crying. His royal blue eyes have sympathy for her, but also with a hint of desperation in them. He leans in, but then pulls away.

"I'm sorry… I got a little carried away there. Here, we can hop out the window. I can help you down."

"You're not going anywhere you two!"They hear Ryou shout from the hallway. "Tomi, let her borrow some of you clothes! And come down when your dressed!

"Oh fine dad!" He says, walking over to his dresser. He grabs out a t-shirt and a pair of long sweats. "Here, we might as well get changed, because we're eating dinner now. You can change in the bathroom, I'll change out here."

"Okay then…" Suzu says, grabbing the clothes and rushing into the bathroom.

"Geez, she's such a baka. Hehe, but she is kinda cute." He thinks to himself, and then a rare smile comes out. He strips out of his clothes, and starts to get changed.

"Shirogane?" She asks him through the door. "Do you think these look okay on me?"

"Hold on a second. Let me finsh…. Okay, you can come out now." He shouts. Suzu slowly opens the door, and steps out. Tomi's eyes grow in amusment. His baggy sweatpants fit her skinny thighs perfectly, but are a little big. She tied his long shirt in the back, and had her hair down. She had taken off her glasses and put contacts in.

"Wow…uh, I-I meant to s-say…" He says stuttering over his words.

"What?" She says, hands on her hips, and a smug smile across her face. "Were you going to say I look hot, ne?"

"Yes, I mean no! Uh, this is akward… hehe" He says, scrathing the back of his blonde head.

"Relax Tomi, I'm just kidding." Suzu says, laughing. "But, awww you think I look cute in your clothes!"

"Oh shut up Momomiya." He says once again flicking her. They head down the stairs, and sit at one table. But something was up. Where the dining area was, there was only one table, in the center of the room. Also, the lights were turned down low, to make it like a romantic evening. There were only two people who could of done it. Ryou and Keiichiro.

"RYOU AND KEIICHIRO!" Suzu shouts, clearly embaressed.

"Yes?" Ryou comes out snickering and Keiichiro comes out with a thumbs up.

"What's with this?!" Tomi shouts to his father.

"Oh nothing much, just a little dinner for you two 3." Keiichiro says, smiling. "Now you two enjoy yourself, we'll be in the kitchen If you need us."

"Oh I hate these guys right now…" Suzu exclaims with a sigh. "So, we can't leave, so whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Well, why don't we discuss a plan to get out of here and back up to my room." Tomi whispers in her ear.

"That's a great idea." She says chuckling. "And I already have a plan." They discuss her mischievous plan, and a smirk slowly spreads across his face. The action starts now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A-ka-sa-ka-san!" Suzu says appering into the kitchen. He turns around to see her with a huge cheesy grin across her face. "Tomi and I, we really…really love each other. We really would like to spend some time alone, you know, upstairs. Can we go? It was his idea."

"TOMI AKIO SHIROGANE!" Ryou shouts, very angry. The plan has been going just as planned. Tomi slowly walks

Into the room, with his bare chest sicking outand his white jeans unzipped. He is leaning against the wall, showing

off a smug smile. Ryou looks like he's going to explode with rage, while Keiichiro, being the wimp, runs out of the room.

"What dad? I'm not allowed to spend time with the love of my life?" Tomi asks smugly.

"NO! TOMI, I HOPE YOU WEREN'T THINKING OF WHAT I THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO WITH HER." He shouts, getting up in his face.

"Oh, no dad! But can we please just go upstairs? I swear to the bible I will not do anything to harm her." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh alright! But I WILL be watching you two. If you dare touch her in anyway son, oh your life will be ruined." Ryou said, gripping his sons shoulder, then Suzu's chin. "And you missy, if Tomi here, touches you, come to me straight away. You understand?"

"Yes sir!" She says with a salut.

"Okay, you two enjoy yourselfs!" Ryou shouts to them as they run up the stairs. Once they get upstairs, they snap out of plan mode and into regular, "we hate each other mode."

"I can't believe your plan worked. I mean, you can be a baka most of the time" Tomi says, flicking her, for the 4th time.

"Hey! I smarter than I act! I'm also clever!" She shouts to him, her cat ears and tail then popping out.

"Nah, your still my baka strawberry." He says giving her a nougie. Wait. She couldn't of heard him right. Did he just

say "my baka strawberry?". Of course, she hated being called a baka, but she was curious that he called her his.

"Come on Momomiya, are you coming in or not?" He asks her, imapetintly.

"Oh yeah! Hehe, sorry!" She says then rushing into the small bedroom. Little does she know, he locked the door

when she entered…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So…Shirogane…what do you wanna do?" Suzu asks.

"Suzu, please call me Tomi." He says, taking her hand.

"Wha? But were not close! Why would we be, we hate each other!" Suzu says, but gets pushed onto his bed, and

Tomi lands on top of her.

"Oh Suzu, you really don't get it do you?" He snickers and strokes her cheek. This wasn't the Tomi she knew. Not

at all. She started to panic. But, he covered her mouth before she could yell for help.

…

Downstairs, Ryou and Keiichiro had been talking in the kitchen, when a blonde, arrogant haired boss stepped in.

"Hey dad, hey Keiichiro." He says, fully dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Ano, Tomi? Why did you change clothes?" Keiichiro asks him, confused.

"What? I never changed. Hey do you know where baka went? After I got locked in the bathroom, I couldn't find

her once I got myself out." He says curiously. "Wait, what was I wearing?"

"That's not the question right now. Something's wrong, because Momomiya went upstairs with you like, 10

minutes ago." Ryou says, hand on his chin.

"But I never went upstairs. After we were talking, I went to use the bathroom, and got locked in. Once I finally got

out, she was gone." Tomi explains to the two dazed men.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha 2 shouts. Oh no. Suzu was in trouble.

…

"What don't I get?! Tomi, stop acting strange!" Suzu exclaims, tears falling from her face.

"Koneko-chan, I'm not acting strange, this is me." Tomi says, before she finds herself looking at Nobuki, the stalker

Alien that was in love with her.

"TOMI!" Suzu yells, crying fully now. There was nothing she could do. Nobuki pinned her down on the bed and

had his hands gripped tightly around her forarms. She couldn't feel them, and

he was almost naked. But, she hears the doorknob rattle, and the pale alien looses the grip on her arms.

"What now?! Oh well, I guess we'll have to play later. See ya, Koneko-chan!" He says getting off her, and unlocking

the door. Tomi, Ryou, and Keiichiro rush in, and kneel down at her side.

"Tomi…" She says, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She gives a weak smile, and then collapses into darkness.

"Suzu? SUZU?!" Tomi says holding her tightly. The non-emotional jerk of a boss, became emotional and started to

cry softly.

"Tomi, can you get off her for a second so I can check her pulse?" Keiichiro asks, pulling him off of her. Ryou is

shocked to see his son crying, for a girl. _Especially a Momomiya_. Did he really care for her that much? "Thanks."

Keiichiro saw the brusies beginning to forn, so he was careful of not hurting her any further. He was grateful that

her heart was beating normally.

"She just fainted. She'll be okay." Keiichiro says, standing up. "I'm assuming you want to stay with her for a while,

am I right Tomi?"

"Y-Yes please." He sniffed, walking over and sitting down next to Suzu.

"We'll leave you two alone." Ryou says, smiling, then closing the door.

"Oh Suzu, there's just so much I want to tell you, but I'm such a wimp for not telling you earlier. But I can admit

this: _I love you 3" _Tomi says, leaning down to her face, then pressing his warm lips against her icy, cold flesh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suzu wakes up to a room that looks awfully familer. Dark blue walls and a desk with a laptop and chair in the left corner. She looks up and finds a teenager with dark blonde hair, tiny freckles, and royal blue eyes right on top of her.

"Sh-Shi-Shirogane?" She stutters, voice box hurting from screaming.

"Yes, Momomiya?" He says with a smirk.

"What am I doing in your room? And why are you on top of me?!" She says, but then covers her throat. It hurts so bad.

"Hush. Don't talk." He says putting a finger over her mouth. "You're in pain. I don't want you to hurt more than you already do."

"B-But-." That's all she can make out before he leans in and slowly places his lips onto hers. Her eyes widen in shock, but, it somehow feels…_good_. She passionately kisses him back, causing him to say hm.. but then wraps his arms around her porcelain waist. After a few minutes of roughly making out he breaks the kiss, but feels guilty about it.

"Suzu, I should of told you earlier…but _I love you_. So much…ever since I laid eyes on you, I wanted you to be mine."

Suzu can't believe what he's saying. No. The boss who she had met when they were young, about 11 and 13, _loves her._

"Well, I-er, could uh, say the s-same f-for y-y-you." She stutters very softly once again, blushing a pinkish tint.

"Well, that's good." He says with a sigh. "I thought you like that Chris guy."

"Well, I kinda did, but he meant nothing to me." She says chuckling.

"You know, Suzu, I've wanted to ask you 2 things, you know, for a long time." He says, blushing more than she was.

"Well I think I know one. Your gonna ask me out, ne?" She replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, kinda, hehe…" He says stroking her cheek. "So?"

"What do you think! Of course!" Says laughing, then embraces him in a tight hug. "And, whats the second question?"

"Well, you know, we kinda already, you know, uh, started it…" He says with an evil grin.

"Oh I get it." She says, returning it to him. "I never knew you liked to play dirty. So what you're saying is, you wanna do me?"

"Wow, you guessed it baka, nice going!" He says leaning in closer. "You know, you're a good kisser."

"But your better." Suzu says, caressing his nipples. He moans.

"Hehe, I never knew you had a dirty side…" He says snickering, while moaning. "You wanna play dirty, kitten? Then let's play dirty…"

He starts kissing her very roughly. His toung entering her, sliding in and out of the opening. He releases, then starts sucking on her neck. She moans in pleasure. All of a sudden, they hear the doorknob rattle, and Ryou steps in.

"Oh I see where you too are going." He says leaning against the doorway.

"Dad.. it-it's not what It looks like!" Tomi shouts, still holding Suzu.

"No son, I know what you want to do." He says, sighing. "Suzu Momomiya, I will let him if he's super careful, do you if you want. BUT, he needs to wear something and be super gentle. You understand?"

"Yes sir!" Suzu says, smiling.

"Here Tomi, put this on. It prevents a big thing from happening." Ryou says, tossing a you-know-what to Tomi. He goes bright red and Suzu can't help but laugh.

"Now, I'll let you two be alone. When you're done, there will be water downstairs. But don't wake me up." Ryou says, shutting the door.

"Well you heard him, get on with it!" Suzu whispers to him playfully. Tomi grins and begins another hickey. And for these two, it all progressed here…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tomi and Suzu had finally finished the pleasures night, and like Ryou said, there was water downstairs. Tomi offered to get it, since Suzu was a little sore, but she insisted. He let her go, and he started changing back into his clothes.

"Oh my god, that was the best night of my life." Suzu thought to herself. She slowly stepped down the stairs, and went into the kitchen to get the water. She also found a note, and it was addressed to her: from her friends in America. She slowly read it carefully. Tears started streaming down her face, not sad but happy tears. Her older friend Sarah was getting married, Allison got engaged, and her friends invited her to prom. She also found 4 plane tickets, round trip for a flight to America tomorrow. She ran up the stairs and bursted open the door to the couples door.

"Suzu, what is it?" Tomi says, flipping through a magazine. His mouth opens when he sees the plane tickets and runs into Suzu's arms.

"I'm so happy. We can see them again! Together!" She says, crying into his shoulder. "Oh my god, we need to pack!"

"Okay, Okay, calm down sweetie. I'll get my dad and my mom. They can drive us to the airport." He says, rushing out the door.

Suzu pulls out 5 tops and 5 jeans, bra's undies, ect. She also pulls out 3 pairs of jeans, 2 sweats and 5 shirts for Tomi. Then, Ryou comes rushing in the room, getting everything else situated.

"Guys, our plane leaves in two hours. We need to go now." Tomi says to me and ryou. We bring everything to the car, and drive to the airport. It takes 30 minutes to get there, so luckily, even though Suzu was a ditz, they made it on time, and to America.


End file.
